linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Hamster Like Jewels from America
Sweet Hamster Like Jewels from America (stylized as MMM…COOKIES: SWEET HAMSTER LIKE JEWELS FROM AMERICA! on the cover) is the eighth Linkin Park Underground EP. It was released on December 4, 2008 in the United States under Warner Bros. Records. The album was released by a two-member duo called Mmm...Cookies, consisting of Linkin Park members Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda. Content All the tracks featuring in the EP are original tracks recorded by the band "Mmm...Cookies", including the lead vocalist Chester Bennington and co-lead vocalist Mike Shinoda, respectively of Linkin Park. Enhanced Content * CD: Sweet Hamster Like Jewels from America by a band called Mmm...Cookies (consisting of Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington) * T-shirt: large tree and fan-designed 8.0 logo on a black shirt. Other Package Contents: * Stickers * Membership card Specialty Mike Shinoda, co-lead vocalist of Linkin Park, hinted at "new music" for LPU 8, which turned out to be "cookies" or songs that the band does out of boredom or after over-thinking serious music efforts too much. It had very mixed receptions. Mike Shinoda later released Lockjaw as a download on the forums as a Christmas present. LPU showed more human presence starting in 8.0 with frequent loot giveaways on LPU, Twitter, Facebook and MySpace. (consisting usually stickers and promo items, and occasionally a t-shirt) and much more communication with the fan-base. The Premier Pass was added, the big ticket item was a wood and glass plaque bearing the band with fake signatures and the words "official LP Underground member." The logo was decided from an art contest held during 7.0. The website changed to black, gray and pink designs, featuring a tree, though other than that the design is nearly identical to 7.0. Mike Shinoda's review Shinoda had said the following in view of the album: In previous years, we've released LPU CDs that contain b-sides, live tracks, and lesser-known songs from the band. This year, we have decided to do something totally unprecedented and unexpected. The LPU8 CD contains six totally new, original studio songs that Chester and I recorded in our free time in the past couple of years. But these aren't normal Linkin Park songs. Working on a song for an album is sometimes a lot of work, and occasionally we need some time to unwind. When Chester and I unwind, sometimes we make another kind of lighter, fun song. We call these songs "cookies." I think came from the idea that you get your dessert (your cookies) after you eat all the rest of your meal. The songs on the LPU8 CD are random, silly, and they fall into a variety of styles, from a James-Brown-Meets-Bobby-McFerrin track called "You Ain't Gotsta Gotsta" to a mock electro-club-banger called "26 Lettaz In Da Alphabet". Censorship The word "fuck" is censored with a rewind for the word "fucking" on "You Ain't Gotsta Gotsta". The words "goddamn" and "bitch" have been left uncensored on "No Laundry". Track Listing Personnel * Chester Bennington – vocals * Mike Shinoda - vocals, rhythm guitar Category:Linkin Park Discography